1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel chemical compounds derived from indazoles or indoles, and to their use in human medicine and more particularly in oncology.
2. Description of the Art
The compounds of the present invention act more particularly as agents that bind to tubulin and possibly inhibit the vascularization of tumours. The microtubules of eukaryotic cells constitute a dynamic assembly and disassembly system in which tubulin dimers polymerize to form microtubules. In cancerous cells, the agents that inhibit the polymerization of the microtubules similarly inhibit mitosis and consequently the proliferation of cells and thus allow the death of the cell.
Numerous agents that inhibit microtubule polymerization are currently marketed. Mention may be made of vinca alkaloids, colchicine and its derivatives, and combretastatins.
Novel antitubulin agents are constantly being sought, making it possible to act on cells that are resistant to the treatments currently available on the market or treatments that show lower toxicity or higher selectivity for any given type of cancer. A product for inhibiting tumour vascularization is also being sought.